


En attendant le téléphone

by Melie



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Danger, M/M, POV First Person, Sad, Worry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une sonnerie. Rien qu'une sonnerie. Et il se jettera sur le téléphone. Parce qu'il veut savoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En attendant le téléphone

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Ce tableau. Cette musique.

Inutile d'essayer de les en empêcher. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Ce n'est rien de grave. Tu vas t'en sortir. Le téléphone va bientôt sonner et le docteur me dira que tu vas bien. Qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Que je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Que tu seras bientôt sur pieds. Et tant d'autres promesses encore.

Quand il sonnera, je resterai une seconde figé. Je ne saurai pas si mon imagination me joue des tours ou non. Puis je prendrai le combiné d'une main tremblante, je bafouillerai quelque chose d'inintelligible jusqu'à ce que le médecin me coupe de sa voix, puis je retiendrai ma respiration jusqu'au verdict. Je tremblerai encore un peu, je dirai "merci". "Merci, il va bien".

J'attends. J'attends dans cette pièce. J'attends devant ce tableau. J'attends avec cette musique. J'attends la sonnerie du téléphone.

Les larmes brouillent ma vue. J'enlève mes lunettes, elles me sont inutiles de toute manière. Je m'essuie les yeux. Cela aussi est inutile. Mais je le fais quand même. Réflexe purement humain.

 _Les Anges_ de Raphaël. Deux anges, deux petits chérubins, l'air rêveur. Cela fait des années que ce tableau traîne dans mon bureau. Je n'avais jamais eu le cœur de le décrocher, pas même pour le remplacer par une œuvre des Hikari. Surtout pas. Et des événements récents…

Enfin, récents…. J'aurai toujours cette impression, je crois. Tout comme je me souviendrai toujours de ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu tomber… tes yeux me dévisageaient, m'appelaient à l'aide et je…

Non, tout va aller bien.

Je préfère cet autre souvenir…

Tu avais, je m'en rappelle parfaitement, une chemise blanche assez fine. Je m'en rappelle… de son toucher quand j'ai posé ma main sur ton bras… et du bruit qu'elle faisait quand le vent s'y engouffrait…

J'avais posé ma main sur ton bras et je sentais presque ta peau, tant la chemise me paraissait fine.

Tu t'es retourné d'un air surpris, mais tu as immédiatement souri en me reconnaissant. De ton sourire d'ange… toi, mon ange rêveur comme le tableau de Raphaël…

Tu errais dans la ville. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud. Je t'avais vu par ma fenêtre, je t'avais vu arriver. J'étais debout là depuis si longtemps. Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ta voix. De l'intonation exacte que tu as prise pour prononcer mon nom.

"Hiwatari kun?"

Je m'en souviendrai toujours.

"Hiwatari kun?"

Toujours.

"Hiwatari kun?"

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Pourtant, j'ai parlé. Je t'ai proposé d'entrer, boire un verre d'eau. Et tu as souri, en hochant la tête.

Tu as vu le tableau dès que tu es arrivé dans le bureau. Et il t'a immédiatement plu.

Et il y avait la musique. Cette musique. Un voisin mélomane l'avait jouée trop fort, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et nous l'entendions. "La petite fille de la mer", composée par un certain Vangelis, un Grec, il me semble.

C'était beau. J'aime cette musique. Je l'entends, je vois le tableau, et je te vois, immobile, le regardant, simplement, sans même le toucher. Il n'y a rien de magique dans ce tableau, et c'est sans aucun doute pour cela aussi que je l'avais gardé tellement longtemps. Mais il t'attirait. Comme il me plaisait.

J'ai pris ta main sans m'en rendre compte et nous sommes restés ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent.  
Nous l'avons dit en même temps. Exactement en même temps. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que ta voix que j'entends.

"Je t'aime".

Le premier baiser a été si timide qu'il n'en était presque pas un. Mais c'est cela qui fait que je le garderai toujours en mémoire.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que j'attends que le téléphone sonne, maintenant?

Je ne sais plus.

Mais voilà que je revois ta chute.

J'aurais du combattre Krad, mon père adoptif… j'aurais du les combattre. Refuser de te poursuivre. Refuser même de faire semblant. Même si ce n'état pas toi, même si cet être n'était pas toi, ne marchait pas comme toi, ne parlait pas comme toi, ne souriait pas comme toi… je te sentais, plus loin, je savais que tu étais là, quelque part… j'aurais du m'arrêter, abandonner, ne plus vivre que pour toi, avec toi…

Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de te poursuivre une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Je n'aurais jamais du te poursuivre, après que tu aies volé le tableau. Je n'aurais jamais du te poursuivre, sur le toit. Je n'aurais jamais du te poursuivre, quand vous avez voulu prendre votre envol. Je n'aurais jamais du te poursuivre, quand Wiz a manqué à son devoir pour la première et dernière fois.

Vous vous êtes retournés, toi et l'autre. Un dernier salut? Une provocation? Qui sait.

Vous avez trébuché.

La chute… cette chute… si lente… ton regard désespéré… parce qu'il n'y avait plus que toi… l'autre n'était plus là… il n'y avait plus que toi…

Tu m'appelais à l'aide, à l'aide, tu m'appelais à l'aide, tu m'appelais…

Et moi je ne pouvais plus bouger, je tendais la main bêtement. Je savais que je ne te rattraperais pas, que je ne te rattraperais jamais…

Jamais je ne pourrai stopper cette chute infernale.

Tu tombes, mon ange, mon adoré, Daisuké, tu tombes, tu tombes, et je tends la main vers toi, mais je ne peux pas te toucher, je ne peux pas t'aider, tu tombes, je ne peux pas t'aider.

Ce bruit. Est-ce un cri? Un murmure? Ou simplement le bruit de la fin? Le bruit du corps qui s'écrase par-terre?

J'ai cru que j'allais sauter moi aussi pour te rejoindre. J'ai sans doute hurlé. Le commissaire Saéhara ou un autre policier m'a attrapé fermement. Je criais, je hurlais sans doute.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Aucune importance. Rien n'avait d'importance. Tu étais tombé, tombé…

Les sirènes me perçaient les tympans. Les ambulances m'aveuglaient. Et tu ne bougeais plus.

Tu ne bouges plus… Daisuké, réveille toi! Je suis désolé! Tellement désolé!

Réveille toi, ouvre les yeux, souris, dis moi, dis moi que ce n'est pas grave, dis moi que ce n'est pas ma faute, ouvre les bras pour que je puisse pleurer, pour que mes larmes mouillent ta chemise blanche si fine…

Je t'aime.

Mais je ne suis pas à l'hôpital… ils m'ont renvoyé chez moi… ils ne comprennent pas… je ne suis pas de la famille… ils ne peuvent pas comprendre… que tu es tout pour moi… tout.

Qu'ils te sauvent… je t'en prie, accroche toi et laisse les te sauver…

Dis moi encore que tu m'aime… laisse moi…

La sonnerie du téléphone.

Ce n'est pas un rêve.

J'ai peur de décrocher… tellement peur, tellement peur…

Je vais pleurer.

Je prends le combiné…

Je t'aime, Daisuké, quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours.


End file.
